Hiroshi Yuusuke
Introduction Hiroshi Yuusuke is the current vice-captain of the Mafia Pirates. He shares the same dream with his captain, Shuji, to make the Mafia Pirates the strongest pirate crew in the world. He has a bounty of 480, 000, 000 beri. Not much is known about Yuusuke's childhood. The only known thing is that he was born in a very poor family, just like his captain, Shuji, and that his father died before he was born and his mother died at his birth. He was raised by his grandparents until they died as well. Yuusuke was forced to learn how to survive alone from the age of 8, and the only way to obtain food for him was to steal money from people. So he decided that is the only way to survive, but he was caught and got beaten a lot of times. One time, he was even close to death when he tried to steal from a pirate that chased him and left the scratch on the left side of his forehead. At the age of 10, Yuusuke decided to stop stealing, and to kill animals for food instead, but he realized he is not able to do that, so he trained to become strong enough to do it. He tried desperately for months to find something he is good at, but he failed at everything. Yuusuke realized he has absolutely no talent and that he is good at nothing. The thought that he is going to die because he is good at nothing totally changed him, making him a very serious person, even as a kid, and making him train each day and night just to be able to survive. After becoming a strong figther, Yuusuke found out about a tournament that was taking place on the island where he was living. The tournament was called Sun Arena, where the combatants were fighting in a large arena that was covered in a powerful light, making the fighters unable to see. Yuusuke was able to win the tournament, and since a lot of known pirates came to watch it in order to recruit people, he was asked to join different crews, but he refused all of them. While travelling alone, Yuusuke came across different weak pirate crews and was able to defeat all of them, gaining a first bounty of 45, 000, 000 beri. Then, after defeating some Marine troops and stronger pirate crews, his bounty was raised to 260, 000, 000 beri. After a few years, Yuusuke met Shuji in a town. Since Yuusuke was a known pirate, Shuji provoked him to a fight. Their fight lasted an entire day, and the winner was Shuji. After his defeat, Yuusuke started respecting Shuji a lot, due to him being the only person to defeat Yuusuke after his hard years of training. Shuji told Yuusuke about his dream, and Yuusuke swore to achieve his dream with the price of his life. They left the town together. A few months later, Shuji and Yuusuke go to the New World together, where they meet the Espada Pirates on the first island they arrive. While Shuji fought the sniper of the Espada Pirates, Hermes, Yuusuke was distracting the others. Despite their huge efforts, Shuji and Yuusuke lose their battle against the Espada Pirates after all. After their defeat against the Espada Pirates, Shuji and Yuusuke continue their adventures in the New World, where they barely survive one year. One day, Sasagawa Kenshin meets with Shuji and defeats him in a fight, then asks him to create a new pirate crew, the Mafia Pirates. Shuji accepts and the first person to invite in his new crew is Yuusuke, who becomes the vice-captain of the Mafia Pirates. Together with his captain, Yuusuke starts searching for the strongest people in the world to invite them to join the Mafia Pirates and gets a new bounty, 480, 000, 000 beri. Appearance Yuusuke is a tall, thin, yet muscular man with somewhat olive skin, pointy white hair and gray eyes. Like most of the Mafia Pirates members, his attire consists of a shirt which is orange, black suit, a black necktie and matching black shoes. His hands are wrapped in bandages and he also wears a bandage on his nose. Personality Yuusuke is fiercely loyal to his captain, having sworn to serve as his vice-captain for as long as Shuji is alive. The loyality towards his captain comes from his defeat against Shuji, Yuusuke's first real defeat. He is usually serious and calm, only losing his temper when his captain does something really stupid. Yuusuke is seen training all the time and not standing with his crew when they're having fun. This comes from the fact that despite his immense strenght, Yuusuke considers himself weak. He started thinking like that when Shuji was defeated by Sasagawa Kenshin and despite his efforts, he got defeated as well with ease by Kenshin. He then stated that he will consider himself weak until the day he will be able to protect his captain. Because of his childhood, Yuusuke became very pessimstic, due to the fact that he was born with no battle skills and the strenght he has comes from hard years of training, but also very ambitious, promising Shuji that as long as he lives, Shuji wont die and that his captain's dream will become true. Yuusuke has shown to be a genius, just like his captain. He perfectly uses everything around him in his advantage in a battle, often surprising his opponent with simple things like throwing rocks or destroying something randomly to throw his opponents off guard for a second or to distract them. Gallery Yuusuke wanted.png|Yuusuke's wanted poster Hiroshi.jpg|Yuusuke's full body Yuusuke preparing to fight in the Sun Arena.jpg|Yuusuke preparing to fight in the Sun Arena Yuusuke in the Sun Arena.PNG|Yuusuke in the Sun Arena Yuusuke during his visit in the Wano Country.jpg|Yuusuke during his visit in the Wano Country Yuusuke saving the life of a little gir.PNG|Yuusuke saving the life of a little girl Yuusukes battle gloves.jpg|Yuusuke's battle gloves Mafia Pirates 2.jpg|Yuusuke with the strongest Mafia Pirates members Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Zoro-san